


Alderroot's Choice

by Niss1743



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Character Death, I don't know what to tag this, Just a lil story for my oc, Other, RiverClan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niss1743/pseuds/Niss1743
Summary: Alderroot is the Loyal and respected deputy of Currentclan. When the river freezes over, leaving her Clan with no prey to eat, Alderroot must decide how much she is willing to risk for the safety of her Clanmates.Just a silly little short story for my sona Alderroot:)
Kudos: 1





	1. Beginnings

The sound of rustling leaves wake Alderoot from her slumber, examining the den she notices most of the warriors are already gone. One of the last cats strolling out into camp. 

‘Did no one think to wake me? Mousebrains.’ She huffs, stretching in her nest. Strutting towards the fresh-kill pile she realises there are only a handful of cats in camp. 

‘Someone else must have organised the patrols, fleapelts that's my job!’ She thinks, inwardly chuckling to herself. Reaching the fresh-kill pile she notices something peculiar, it's empty spar a frail shrew. The dawn patrol should have been back by now, sure the preys not great this time of leafbare but the fresh-kill pile looks pathetic. Scanning the camp she spots Shrimptail, a loyal and devoted denmate of hers.

“Shrimptail!” Alderroot bellows out, running towards her dear friend.

Feeling the breeze send a chill down her spine, Alder notices for the first time how cold the air was getting. 

Less than halfway through leafbare and the cold was already unbearable. Getting more fierce with each passing day. Alder recalls how the queens had to permanently move into the elders den, something that had never happened in Alder’s lifetime. The queen’s nursery was typically the warmest den all year round. 

“Morning Alder! You must have had a good rest, I mean you slept past dawn. I don't think I've ever seen you sleep in, not very professional of a deputy!” Shrimptail mocks, snapping Alder out of her thoughts.

“I wouldn't have slept in if somecat cared to wake me.” She teases, glaring at Shrimptail, before adding, “Did the dawn patrols go out this morning, there's hardly any prey at all. Turtleshell just had her kits, we can't afford for cats to be slacking.”

“They haven't come back yet, probably trying to catch as much prey as they can with it being leafbare and all.”,Shrimptail explains.“The border patrol haven't left yet though.”

“Then we better send one out, we can check in on the hunting patrol while we're at it.” Alder scans the cats in camp,“Jaysong, Cinnamonfur!”.

The cats in question look up from their conversation, walking towards Alderroot. “What is it Alderroot?”, Cinnamonfur questions. 

I want you two to come on patrol with Shrimptail and me.” Alder states calmly, turning to Jaysong she adds,“Jaysong, bring your apprentice with, I'd like to see how her trainings going.”

“Of course.” Jaysong bows her head before calling over her apprentice, Featherpaw. The five cats walk out of camp to begin their patrol. Before they get far however a cat appears from the bushes, running head first into Cinnamonfur. 

“Watch where your going Spiderpaw, you could have hurt somecat!” Cinnamonfur yells, looking dazed from the collision.

“Sorry!”, Spiderpaw shrieks, “but you see I was out hunting with Tornmist and well… you see.” The apprentice trails off.

“What is it Spiderpaw? Did Tornmist send you a message?” Alderoot guessed.

“Yes, h-he did! Um, he wanted me to tell you that, well.” The young cat paused, clearly nervous. Spiderpaw was only fresh out of the nursery, still a kit in Alderroot’s eyes. Truth be told Alderroot's protectiveness probably had less to do with the apprentice being so young and more too do with them being her sisters kit. ‘What was Torntail thinking sending Spiderpaw to deliver a message, the kit was scared out of her fur.’ Alder scolded 

“Don't worry Spidey, I just wanna know what happened.” Alder soothed.

The apprentice stood tall, seemingly regaining her composure. 

“The rivers frozen.”

The words leave a chill on Alder’s pelt. The rivers never froze, for as long as the clans have lived it has stayed untouched by the harshness of leafbare. Surely Spiderpaw is mistaken, maybe she was simply exaggerating out of fear. Things can seem a lost more drastic than they are in the eyes on an apprentice, but if the lake was truely frozen what would Riverclan do, sure they could hunt in the forest but most of the prey was already deep in the ground. ‘Oh Starclan help us.’ Alderroot pleaded.

“Show me.”

However much Alderroot wished for it to be untrue, as she led her patrol to the river her greatest fears became reality. The lake was frozen, the entire lake was frozen. Testing a paw of the ice Alderroot pushed down harder and harder before realising the ice would not break.

“It’s solid.” Alderroot sighed, trying hard to keep her cool. Featherpaw reached out to touch the ice, jumping up she used her whole weight to slam against it, nothing. “I've never seen the river frozen before. I didn't know it could.” The young apprentice wonders wistfully, rubbing her paws on the earth to warm them after touching the ice. Spiderpaw looks startled, clearly unsettled. Featherpaw puts her tail around her comfortingly. 

“Well there's no way it's frozen all the way through, with a few more warriors I'm sure we can break the ice.” Jaysong smiles, doing her best to comfort the apprentices. 

Alderroot however is barely listening, stuck in her own thoughts. She can't help but imagine the worst, she thought the lake would never freeze and yet it's happened, what's to say it's not frozen all the way through. Even if it's not what if the waters too cold for the fish and they don't come back, what if the water keeps freezing over. The clan can't keep breaking the ice all leafbare, but the clan can't go without the lake. Riverclan cats are taught to catch fish, not hunt in the forest. Sure they can do it in case of an emergency but they aren't nearly as natural when it comes to hunting on land compared to the other clans. And say they do give up on the river and start hunting in the forest, all the preys hiding, the entire territory is barren. At this rate Riverclan will starve, oh Starclan save us. 

Alderroot curls in on herself, trembling all over. She takes three deep breaths before sitting up straight. She needs to report to Loststar, she'll know what to do.

“Let's head back to camp. I need to discuss this with Loststar, meanwhile you and the other senior warriors start thinking of ways to break the ice.” Alder orders calmly. “Cinnamonfur, you and the two apprentices go hunting in the forest. See if you can catch anything.”

“Got it!” Cinnamonfur speaks, determination flashing in her eyes. She and the apprentices head towards the forest

The patrol heads back to camp, looking out for any prey on the way there but coming up empty paw’d. Once back at camp Alder glares at a dead shrew, the sole prey inhabiting the fresh-kill pile. Shrimptail stalks past her with purpose, gathering all the senior warriors together. ‘Looks like she's got that under control.’ Alder smiles. She looks towards Loststar’s den, the leader hasn't appeared to have left her den all morning. Slipping through the entrance Alder sees Loststar curled up in her nest, the air feels hot despite the piercing cold air outside.

“Loststar, are you alright?” Alder asks warily.

Loststar startles awake, turning to face Alderroot. Alder notices how tired the leader looks, maybe she was coming down with something, Starclan not at a time like this. 

“Alder, you startled me. What seems to be the problem.” Loststar smiles weakly 

“T-the rivers frozen.” Explains Alder, she tells the whole story to the leader. Loststar stays quiet, listening intensively. She wraps her tail around Alderroot’s back, trying to soothe the worried deputy. Alder prays Loststar will know what to do, since they were apprentices Loststar has seemingly always known what to do in times of crisis. She was the natural leader of Alderroot's generation of warriors, it wasn't surprising she became leader,

Finishing her explanation, Alderoot looked expectantly at her leader, waiting for a response.

“I’m afraid there's nothing we can do.”

Alder froze. 

“What?”


	2. Forebodings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With leafbare in full bloom and prey nowhere to be found Alderroot desperately try's to keep her clan together.

Alderroot stares at the snow beneath her feet as she treks towards the elders den. Since the freezing of the river prey was becoming more and more scarce, the whole clan was suffering. No one more than the kits and elders.

Entering the den Alderroot smells the sweet sent of milk, however the normal warmth of a nursery is missing. It seems that even the elders den, despite being the warmest in camp was still uncomfortably cold. In the back of the den lays Alderroot's sister, Turtleshell and her three newborn kits. Turtleshell looks up at her sister, Alderroot winces at how tired she looks, pain clear on her sister’s face.

“Hey Alder, how is the river?” Turtleshell asks, whispering. Beside her, her three kits sleep. They look so small, it's hard to hope that they will survive leafbare. 

“It's still frozen, we are going down at noon to try and break through it some more.” After discovering that the river had frozen the clan had begun attempting to break the ice. It seemed however that no matter how much they broke through there was always another layer of ice beneath. Alderroot could tell that the river was frozen all the way though, no doubt her clanmates new the same, but she knew better than to tell them that. No matter how hopeless the endeavour was the thought of breaking the ice was the only thing keeping the clan hopeful. 

Looking around the den Alderroot spots Jack, Turtleshell’s mate curled up against the clans single elder, Wiltwhisper, clearly doing his best to keep the old cat warm. Starting his life as a rogue Jack definitely was seen as an outsider to most of the clan, but despite that it was clear her cared for his clan deeply. Observing the den again, Alderroot notices that there is a cat missing.

“Where is Snowflurry?” Alderroot asks Turtleshell. “She's expecting kits any day now, its dangerous for her to be out in the cold.

“Don't worry Alder, she just went with Pinegaze to get some fresh air that's all.” Turtleshell explains calmly.

“What! Is she mousebrained? What if she gets sick?” Alderroot stalks out of the den, not waiting for her sister’s reply. 

Looking out the entrance of the elders den, Alderroot spots Pinegaze and Snowflurry sitting under a tree on the other side of the camp. She walks hastily towards them, seeing the fresh kill pile however makes her stop in her tracks. Apart from a sickly looking squirrel the freshkill pile is barren, surely that's not all the sunhigh patrol caught. Alderroot's stomach rumbles, she knows better than to take the last piece of prey though, her clanmates need it more than her. Shaking her head she regains composure and continues walking towards Snowflurry.

“What do you think you’re doing? You need to be in the elders den, what if you where to get sick?” Alderroot accuses. 

Startled, Snowflurry looks up at Alderroot, before she can say anything however, Pinegaze buts in.

“She's doing no harm Alderoot, it's plenty warm where we are laying. Being stuck in the elder’s den all day isn't healthy for an expecting queen, she needs fresh air and prey.” Pinegaze soothes, grooming himself, “Speaking of prey I think I'll go grab her something to eat, is there enough prey left?” He stares at Alderroot, waiting for her permission. 

“There is a squirrel left that you can take to share.” Alderroot sighs, Pinegaze nods before walking towards the freshkill pile, turning to looks at Snowflurry, Alderroot adds, “But then you are to head straight the the medicine den. I want Kaleheart to check you over.”

“Alright Alderroot.” Snowflurry sighs, smiling. 

“That's my prey you foxheart!”, Alderroot stiffens as she hears the scream ring through camp. She recognises the voice as her niece Ivypaw’s. Turning around she sees Ivypaw and Pinegaze glaring at eachother, fur bristling. Ivypaw jumps forward snatching the squirrel from the riverclan tom. 

“Back off kit, this is Snowflurry’s prey not yours. Do you know how close she is to kitting? She needs the prey, or would you prefer she get sick?” He yells, knocking the apprentice away, scratching her chest in the process. Ivypaw falls to the ground dazed as Pinegaze picks up the prey.

Regaining herself she screams, “No! My mum needs it, her kits are starving!”. Spiderpaw stalks up from the crowd of shocked cats, attempting to snatch the prey. However her mentor, Tornmist, runs up and grabs her by the scruff. The young apprentice flails around hissing, “Let me go!”. 

Featherpaw attempts to grab Ivypaw as well, “knock it off, stop fighting!”.

Ivypaw wriggles from her grip, spinning around she slashes Featherpaw across the muzzle. Ottersplash leaps to stand between Featherpaw and his apprentice Ivypaw, shielding them from eachother.

Alderroot snaps out of her shock, deciding she had seen enough, “Everyone stop!”, she orders. The camp stops to look at her, “I said that Snowflurry could have the prey so it's hers to eat! If you want to feed you mum so bad then you can go on patrol to catch something instead of fighting with your clanmates!”

“But mum needs the prey now, don't you care!”, Spiderpaw whimpers.

“And she will get prey, once you two go catch her something.”, Alderoot reasons.

“What if we can't catch anything! The rivers still frozen and there's no prey in the forest!”, Ivypaw yells, her previous anger forgotten replaced by fear.

Alderroot feels herself loosing her temper, she stalks towards the apprentices. Snowflurry steps in front of her, “It’s really no worry, Turtleshell needs the prey so I'll just wait for the hunting patrol to get back!”.

“That's enough!”, Alderroot snaps, “The prey is yours, you need it as much as Turtleshell! If your truely worried you can share it with her.”, Snowflurry nods, quickly grabbing the prey and running toward the elders den. Alder glares at Tornmist and Ottersplash, “As for you two, you better learn how to control your apprentices! I want you to set up patrols and don't bother coming back until you catch something!”.

“Of course Alderroot.” The warriors whimper, embarrassed. Regaining composure the mentors turn to their apprentices, “you two are on tick duty for a moon, and don't even think about going to the next gathering! If your going to act like kits we are going to treat you like kits!”. The apprentice nod, clearly still angry but knowing better than to say anything else. 

“Alright party's over!” Alderroot yells to the remain cats watching, the all run off not wanting to mess with the angry deputy. Featherpaw sits by herself, trying to stop her muzzle from bleeding. Calming herself, Alderroot walks towards the apprentice.

“Good job back there for trying to stop Ivypaw.” Alderroot nods approvingly. 

“Well you know, the clans already suffering enough as it is. We can't afford fighting among the clan at a time like this. Sorry but I better go have Kaleheart check over my muzzle.” Featherpaw blushes, stalking off toward the medicine den. 

‘Good to see we have at least one smart young cat in the clan.’ Alderroot thinks.

“You think Loststar would have tried to sort that out.”, A voice from behind questions.

“Or at least come out of her den.” A cat bitterly adds. 

“Enough you two!”, Alderroot spins to glare exhaustedly at Tornmist and Ottersplash. If Alderroot was being honest with herself she was thinking the exact same thing. 

“Don't be too harsh on them Alder.”, Shrimptail laughs, coming to sit next to Alderroot. “In all honestly I'm rather worried about Loststar, she hasn't left her den in days and I haven't seen her eat anything.”

“Maybe she's sick.” Ottersplash suggests, “Have you tried talking to her Alder?”. 

“Not since the river froze no…”, Alderroot admits.

“Even if she's not sick you have to admit she's acting mousebrained. I mean the clans starving, we need our leaders advise.” Tornmist sighs.

“You can't call the clan leader mousebrained mist!”, Shrimptail yells, shocked.

“But she is!”, Ottersplash adds, backing up Tornmist, “If she has any sense she'd be helping her clan break the ice, or find somewhere new to hunt, or heck even ask the other clans for help. Not just hide in her den like a scared kit while her clan starves!”

“I guess you have a point…”, Shrimptail admits, dejected. 

“Of course he does!” Tornmist yells.

“Tornmist, Ottersplash please calm down, I'll go talk to her. Meanwhile didn't I ask you two to organise a patrol? Why don't you try the old twoleg den, sometimes mice hide there during leafbare.”, Alderroot stands, glancing at Loststars den.

“On it!” The two yell, running off and calling their apprentices. “Good luck Alder.” Shrimptail sighs, as Alderoot walks off towards Loststars den. 

Walking up to the leaders den, the air smells uncomfortably bitter. Loststar lays curled in her nest, staring at her paws, her fur is unkempt and she looks tired.

“Um Loststar can we talk?”, Loststar slowly looks up, she eyes are hazy and it seems as if her mind is somewhere else. “Yes Alder?”, is all she says.

“Um well, I was wondering if you had come up with any idea on what to do about the lack of prey.”, Alderroot stutters.

“There's not much we can do is there.”, she replies, bitterly.

‘Not with that attitude’ Alderroot thinks, annoyed. “We could expand our hunting grounds.”

“Oh yes and where exactly would we expand to? Shall we hunt in twoleg place?”, Loststar mocks, “Or perhaps we could hunt at the farm and get trampled by horses? Use your brain Alderroot, I chose you to be my deputy as a reason!”

“We could ask the other clans?”, Alderroot suggests.

Loststar scoffs in response, “I have no doubt the other clans are suffering as much as we are. Even if they where to agree to let us hunt in their territory I would never risk their clans starving. We will simply have to survive leafbare, riverclan has done it before and we can do it again. There is still prey out there, we just need to know where to look. Have you tried the old twoleg den?”

“I sent a patrol.”

“Good. Then you best leave.”, Loststar remarks, turning away.

“Um, but Loststar the clans doing really poorly, there are fights happening among clanmates.” Loststar visibly flinches. “I'm sure hearing from their leader would boost moral.”

Loststar sighs, “Your dismissed.”

“But Loststar!” Alderroot begs.

“I said your-“ Loststar collapses to the ground, unable to finish her sentence.

“Loststar? Loststar!”, Alderroot shakes her leader, panicking she rushes toward the medicine den.

“Kaleheart!” Alderroot shrieks, entering the medicine den.

“What? Can't you see I'm busy!”, the normally calm medicine cat snaps.

“Its Loststar!”, Alderroot pauses, starstuck she stared wide eyed at the cat Kaleheart is treating. 

“What happened to Snowflurry! She was perfectly fine when I saw her!”, beneath the medicine cat, Snowflurry lays. She looks lifeless and her breathing is faint. Next to her Pinegaze sits, saying soothing words to the sick queen. 

“Apparently not, I'm afraid she has got greencough.” Kaleheart states. 

“But she's expecting!”

“Don't you think I know that!”, Kaleheart looks panicked, no doubt she's just as scared as anyone about Snowflurry’s sickness. Especially being the one that has to cure her. 

“What's happened to Loststar?” Alderroot snaps out of her thoughts, remembering the problem at hand. “She, she’s fainted!”, Alderroot yells, coming back to reality.

“What? Redpaw, grab some moss soaked water!” Kaleheart runs into the back of her den before retiring with a bunch of herbs, she dashes out towards Loststars den. Alderroot races behind her, following. Busting into the den Loststar is still laying where she had collapsed, Kaleheart examines her.

“She has a fever, she's still breathing but she's very sick.” Redpaw enters the den, holding a ball of soaked moss. 

“Redpaw! Help me feed Loststar these herbs!” Kaleheart tries to open Loststar’s mouth, “Loststar, can you try and eat these please?”, before they can feed Loststar the herbs, she begins to convulse before falling limp. 

“Loststar!” Kaleheart panicked, checking the leader. “She's dead.”

Alderroot stills, her ears ring and she feels herself begin to shake. “But she can't be, that would mean she's now on her last life, what if she doesn't get better, we can't afford for her to die for good at a time like this! We need her!” She shrieks, working herself up.

“There's nothing we can do Alder.” Kaleheart soothes, they stare silently at each other. Redpaw is the first to break the silence, “Loststar’s on her last life now?”.

“Im afraid so.” Kaleheart whispers, wrapping her tail around the medicine cat apprentice. 

Slowly, Loststar’s breathing returns, though it is shallow. The three cats stare silently at the leader, Kaleheart leaning against Alderroot, supportingly. Alderroot can't help but wonder what the future may hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok two chapters done!!!!, I plan to finish the third chapter tommorow but ohh never know. I'm so excited to write the fourth chapter but I'm sadly not up to it yet ahhhhhh!!!


	3. Instabilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the gathering and Alderroot can only hope Loststar will ask the fellow clans for advise.

Snow crunches beneath Alderroot’s feet, she shivers as she treks through the snow. Shrimptail presses her body against hers as they walk, Alderroot can feel the bones underneath Shrimptail’s fur. Looking up at the full moon Alderroot finds herself fretting about the gathering. She pauses to stare at her paws. Shrimptail stops as well, staring at Alderroot before putting a comforting paw on top of hers.

“It will be alright Alder. You talked to Loststar again tonight didn't you?”, Shrimptail comforts.

“Yeah I did.” Alder sighs. “She said she would consider asking the other clans for help.”

Riverclan had found itself struggling even more than they had been. After dying Loststar was still yet to fully recover, though she hadn't told her clanmates as such. She ordered both Alderroot and Kaleheart to keep news of her death a secret as to not scare the clan. It appeared Loststar wasn't the only cat to get sick though, both Snowflurry and Ivypaw where stuck in the medicine den with greencough, with plenty of other cats showing signs of sickness. Kaleheart had been so worried she chose to stay behind, sending Redpaw to the gathering instead. 

“That's a start isn't it, at least she's thinking it over!”, Shrimptail yells optimisticly.

Alderroot had continuously visited Loststar, going through all her ideas to help the clan. However Loststar had turned all of them down, saying none would work or they were to risky. Loststar seemed more than happy to just wait leafbare out, much to Alderroot's disgust. A real leader should do everything in there power to help their clan, not just sit about like frightened prey. Feeling a surge of anger Alderroot stalks on toward the gathering, Shrimptail having to run to catch up. 

Walking up to fourtrees Alderroot notices that all the clans are already there. She sees Wiltwhisper lead Pingaze to a soft patch of grass, untouched by snow. Blackheart and Mudtree, two elders from the other clans, sit beside them. Pinegaze dejectedly rests his head on Wiltwhisper’s back. Ever since Snowflurry caught greencough Pinegaze had been depressed, blaming himself for her catching the sickness. He had refused to leave her side, only Wiltwhisper managing through some miracle to get him to come to the gathering. Alderroot sighs, feeling sorry for the senior warrior. She notices how old the tom looks now, fitting in perfectly with the group of elders.

She feels somecat bump into her side. “Redpaw, shouldn't you be over with the other medicine cats?” She looks down at the shaken apprentice, who seems to be trying to hide in Alderroot's fur.

“This is my first gathering without Kaleheart.” The apprentice whimpers.

Alderroot sighs, stifling a laugh, before guiding the apprentice toward the medicine cats. “Hello Larksong.” Alderroot greets the shadowclan medicine cat. Kaleheart had introduced Alderroot to the other medicine cats a few times luckily. 

“Greetings Alderroot, I hope your doing well.”, Alderroot wished she could say she was. “Hello Redpaw, where's Kaleheart?”

“She chose to stay behind, you know how she can be, worried about leafbare and all that.” Alderroot answers for the young apprentice. 

“Of course, I contemplated not coming myself. I'd hate for my clanmates to need me while I was gone, especially in leafbare.”, The windclan medicine cat, Alderroot thinks her name is Honeyflower, sympathises. “Why don't you come sit with me Redpaw.” She soothes, beckoning the apprentice with her tail. Redpaw joins the kind medicine cat, seemingly content.

Out of the corner of her eye, Alderroot spots the Thunderclan deputy, Talonfur. She excuses herself before going to greet the Thunderclan cat. 

“Hey Talon!” Talonfur looks up, beside her a Thunderclan warrior, Berrytail runs to greet Alderroot. 

“Long time to see huh! How's the clan? I saw the rivers froze! You guys look really thin! Do you need help! Thunderclan not doing to good either!” The excited warrior rambles.

“That's enough Berry!” Talonfur slaps the cat in question with her tail. “How have you been, Alder?” She asks calmly.

“Same old, same old…” Alderroot lies. As much as she wants to tell her friends about Riverclan’s struggles she knows she would be betraying her clan in the process.

“Same here.” Talonfur agrees. “The gatherings going to start soon, we better go join the other deputy's.” Alderroot and Talonfur bid goodbye to Berrytail before walking side by side to join the other deputy's.

“Ah Alderroot, how has the clan been?” Frozenmimosa, Shadowclan’s deputy greets.

“As good as you can be in winter I guess.” Alderroot sighs, in all honesty she's getting fed up of cats asking how her and the clan are, especially since she can't say the truth.

“I think you mean leafbare, we don't use Kittypet slang in the clans.” Russetbite, Windclan’s tiresome deputy mocks. 

“Right, sorry.” Alderroot's not sure why she's apologising, cats know what she's talking about so what does it matter. “How's Windclan?”

“We’re dealing as best we can.” The deputy's states, not giving away anything. However it's clear to see from just one looks that leafbare haven't been kind to windclan, the cats look even worse than Riverclan. 

Snapping from her thoughts, Alderroot spots Loststar jumping on top of the highrock, along with the other leaders. Alderroot takes her place beneath her leader.

“Good evening warriors, welcome to the first gathering of Leafbare.” Loststar speaks. “Who would like to go first?”

“Windclan would!” Windclan’s leader, Creamstar yells confidently, earning a few snickers from the crowd of cats. 

Creamstar steps forward, “prey is running well in windclan despite the harsh weather.” Alderroot does her best to suppress a sigh, its embarrassing how obvious it is that Creamstar’s lying. Only a young cat, Creamstar is definitely an interesting choice in a leader. But windclan business has nothing to do with Alderroot so who is she to judge. “Sadly however, we have lost a clanmate to greencough. We would like to take a moment for our newly departed Leoleaf.” The sea of cats all bow their heads respectively. Alderroot feels a pain in her chest, truth be told she had always got along with the Windclan tom, it was sad to hear of his passing. ‘I guess all the clans are suffering this leafbare.’ Alderroot notices. 

Creamstar steps back, letting Greystar, the Shadowclan leader, step forward. “Prey is running well in Shadowclan, we have managed to find good prey despite the cold leaf bare and our cats have yet to contract greencough. We had a minor problem with a dog in our territory but we managed to scare it off and back to carrion place where it came from.” The leader nods before stepping back, Alderroot can't help but be jealous of how well Shadowclan is doing.

“Thunderclan has been doing well despite the hardships of leafbare.” Wrenstar announces, “we are lucky enough to have Honeyfluff moving into the nursery.” The gathering stops to congratulate the pregnant queen. “We have had a few instances of sickness in the clan but nothing we can't handle.” Wrenstar finishes before sitting back.

Alderroot feels herself holding her breath as Loststar walks forward. “I'm afraid I can't say the prey is running well in Riverclan, as you may already know the river is frozen.” Shocked gasps are heard from the shadowclan cats. 

“But the rivers never frozen!” Greystar exclaims.

“Well this leafbare it has.” Loststar sighs.”, my clan has taken some time adjusting to hunting in the forest but I am happy to say the clan is managing. We have had a few cases of greencough but thanks to our amazing medicine cats I have no doubt we will work through this.” Alderroot can't understand how the same cat that lost a life less than a moon ago can be so calm. 

“If your clan is struggling I'm sure we could afforded to lend you some land, or maybe some herbs.” Creamstar offers. This causes an immediate uproar. Riverclan and windclan warriors begin shouting at eachother. Alderroot looks up at the moon, afraid starclan will cover it. The cats screaming gets louder, Creamstar desperately try's to regain control of her warriors but to no avail.

“Enough!” Russetbite’s scream echoes through fourtrees, “I'm sorry, but windclan will be doing no such thing.”

“But-“ Creamstar objects. 

“I'm sorry but we can't afford to give up land or our herbs!” Russetbite continues, ignoring her leader. 

“Sorry Loststar.” Creamstar mumbles, embarrassed. ‘I can't believe she got overruled by her own deputy.’ Alderroot cringes.

“Well it's fine, because Riverclan doesn't need Windclan’s help anyway, or any of the clans for that matter.” Alderroot digs her claws into the ground, shocked by what she is hearing. 

“Are you sure Loststar?”, Wrenstar asks, worry clear in his voice.

“Yes I'm sure.” Loststar states, anger edging her mew. “If I were you I'd focus on taking care of my own clan first, before offering up your territory to whoever wants it.” 

“Very well.” Wrenstar replies calmly, his true emotions only betrayed by the rise of his neck fur. Loststar continues with her report but Alderroot is not listening. She can't believe Loststar won't ask for help, is her pride truly that important to her, that she would rather her clan die than admit Riverclan is suffering. Alderroot digs her claws deeper into the snow beneath her paws, closing her eyes. She does not know how long she stays like that, completely lost in her own head. Feeling a paw on her side she finally opens her eyes. 

“The gatherings over, we better head out.” Shrimptail tells her, worry clear on her face. Alderroot nods before walking to the entrance, still too shocked to reply. Out of the corner of her eye she spots Loststar, without thinking she charges towards her leader. 

“What where you thinking!” She does her best to whisper but she finds herself raising her voice none the less. “Windclan offered us land, why wouldn't you accept their help! Are your mousebrained!” 

“If anyone's mousebrained it's windclan. Just take a good look at them Alder, they are starving more than any clan, the last thing they need is for cats to take away they resources. And before you suggest we ask Thunderclan, in case you weren't paying attention, they aren't doing to well either. Sure they don't look as sick as us but they are not far off. I won't take advantage of the other clans foolishness.” Loststar turns, signalling for Riverclan to go.

“But-“ Alderroot interjects.

“No buts Alderroot. Now let's head home.” Loststar sighs before leading the clan away from fourtrees. Alderroot pauses for a moment flexing her claws in and out of the snow. She knows Loststar makes a fair point but she just can’t help but think Loststar should be doing more for the clan. Shaking her head and urging her fur to lay flat, she follows her clan. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The patrol walks up to the camp entrance, however before they get a chance to enter Stonecliff bursts though the entrance. “Thank Starclan your back!” His fur looks disheveled, pain clear in his eyes.

“What's wrong Stonecliff?” Loststar asks, worried.

“It's Snowflurry! She… she's dead.” A scream pierces through the patrol. “Your lying!” Pinegaze shrieks before running into the camp. The patrol follows him, barging through the entrance.

Laying in the middle of the camp is Snowflurry’s body, she is curled up in a ball, tail covering her muzzle, if Alderrrot didn't know any better she would say the queen was merely resting. Pinegaze stares down at the limp queen.

“Oh snowflurry…”, he whispers, voice thick. He curls up next to the queen, resting his muzzle on her neck. “They should have taken me instead, not you. Not your kits.” Pinegaze shudders before lifting his head to the stars, “You should have taken me instead! This is all my fault!”. 

Kaleheart appears from her den, carrying a bunch of lavender. She carefully lays the herbs on the queens body, before wrapping her tail around Pinegaze. “You did nothing wrong Pinegaze, you couldn't have know.” The tom doesn't seem convinced. “At least she's not suffering anymore, her and her kits will be happy in starclan.”

“Her kits?” Pinegaze looks at the medicine cat. 

“Of course.” Kaleheart soothes, “She will give birth to them in starclan, they will be happy there.”

Wiltwhisper walks up to Pinegaze. “Why don't you join me in the elders den dear? It's lonely being the only elder, I could use the company.” 

“Ok.” Pinegaze shudders, resting his head on Wiltwhisper’s chest. The clan is filled with silence, mourning the loss of the queen. Loststar jumps on top of a tall rock, breaking the silence, “All cats old enough to swim, please gather for a clan meeting!” The clan turns to look at Loststar. 

“As you may know, we have lost our dear Snowflurry. This is devastating not just for the death of a beloved queen but we have also lost her unborn kits. I ask all of you to join me in a clan vigil.” The clan slowly lays down next to the queen. Alderroot walks up to Snowflurry, laying down and pressing her nose to the queen’s fur. Her pelt feels unnaturally cold. Kaleheart and Shrimptail come to sit beside Alderroot, the feeling of their fur on hers comforts Alderroot. Loststar however does not come down to join her clan. 

“I'm afraid I will be spending the vigil at the entrance to my den. I am still sick and I do not want to risk getting any more of my clanmates sick.” She states before heading to her den entrance and laying down. 

‘why even bother sitting away.’ Alderroot thinks bitterly, after all, if Loststar truely didn't want her clanmates to get sick she would have thought of a way to get prey for the clan by now. 

“Snowflurry was a kind and generous cat, she always cared more about the well being of others than herself. She along with her dear kits will truely be missed.” Loststar begins, one by one the clan says something about Snowflurry, sharing stories of their time with her. However Alderroot isn't listening, after surveying the camp she notices that both Turtleshell, Jack and Ivypaw were missing. Sure Ivypaw was sick so she couldn't join in the vigil but Turtleshell and Jack were fine. ‘They must be comforting their daughter.’ Alderroot thinks. It must be hard watching your kit be sick, especially with greencough. 

“Are Turtleshell and Jack with Ivypaw?” Alderroot whispers to Kaleheart. She feels the medicine cat tense. “Kaleheart?” 

“Turtleshell’s with Yewkit, I'm afraid the kits got greencough.” Kaleheart sighs, “I don’t know if she will make it, she's still so small.” 

Alderroot can't bring herself to say anything, she can't imagine the poor kit dying. “The other two?” Is all she can get out.

“They are fine, Jack is watching them.” Kaleheart leans into Alderroot, “Are you ok?”.

Alderroot doesn't respond, she tries to stop her fur from bristling. She can't help but blame Loststar for this, all of this is her fault. She turns, glaring at Loststar. She can't believe she has such a useless, mousebrain for a leader. What's worse is all of the clan are just blindly following her. Alderroot recalls how she asked Tornmist and Ottersplash to hunt with her on the farm and how they refused, saying the Loststar told them not to. Sure the farm was risky but if it meant the clan would eat than surely it was worth the risk! Alderroot had to think of something, she had to save her clan, No matter the cost!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeee chapter three is done! I'm sad about killing Snowflurry but I've had it planned for so long I felt I had to go through with it. As for this, I must finally be up to chapter four aka my fav chapter. It's not really what happens in the chapter that I like, it's more that after that chapter the plot truely starts!
> 
> Ok that's all for now, I'll see y'all later!

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooooo here's the first chapter lol! I know it's not amazing but I'm proud of it... more or less. There is going to be ten chapters to this story so that's fun. Ok I'm gonna go lol


End file.
